Y el sabio se aparece
by Lupita M
Summary: Los siete dudan del las lealtades del hijo de Hades en el peor momento... pero... ¿acaso una figura importante para la evolución humana los hará cambiar de opinión?
1. Nos volvemos a encontrar

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y co. no me pertenecen :(**

* * *

**~Nos volvemos a encontrar~**

El sol brillaba con intensidad, el cielo estaba despejado... un día perfecto ¿no? Definitivamente no, este no era un buen día para la tripulación del Argo II.

Hace un par de días Nico, Reyna y el Entrenador Hedge habían partido a Nueva York con la Atenea Partenos; hace un par de días los siete habían sido atacados por Apate, Eris y un grupo de empusas. Pero haber sido atacados era lo de menos, lo importante fueron los efectos de dicha batalla.

Siendo Apate la diosa del engaño, Eris la diosa de la discordia y las empusas expertas en el encantamiento vocal, habían dejado las mentes de los siete hechas trizas. Sus mentes estaban aturdidas por las dudas que llenaban sus cerebros y más que nada esto causó desconfianza entre los héroes de la profecía, por suerte las dudas se disiparon cuando decidieron reunirse y contar todos sus secretos e inseguridades... pero hubo una misteriosa persona de la que nadie sabía nada, esa persona aun causaba dudas en las mentes de los semidioses... el distante hijo de Hades, Nico di Angelo.

Así que durante ese 'perfecto día' mientras surcaban el cielo rumbo a Atenas, un remolino color morado se situó a la mitad de la cubierta del barco mientras tomaban forma humana. Era el titan Prometeo.

"Perseus Jackson, nos encontramos de nuevo a vísperas de una guerra y como puedo observar, de nuevo tienes la cabeza llena de dudas ¿eh? Aunque esta vez no es de tu enemigo sino de tu camarada." saludó Prometeo con su muy usual calma.

"¿Qué quieres Prometeo?¿Otra vez vienes a manipular mi mente?" respondió Percy con un tono tan frío que podría hacer a Khione temblar.

"¡Oh no! Estoy en deuda contigo, sino fuera porque pediste que perdonaran a algunas deidades en la guerra pasada yo estaría atado a esa roca de nuevo. Te juro por el río Estigio que no manipulé nada esta vez. Yo vine a mostrarte, a mostrarles algo que los hará dejar de dudar." siguió explicando el titan haciendo caso omiso del tono que grosero del hijo de Poseidón.

"¿Y bien?...¿Qué es?" preguntó el salvador del Olimpo, algo agresivo pero menos arrogante.

"Todos dudan de la misma persona, todos menos su hermana y el hijo de Júpiter. Déjenme mostrarles."

Y todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

**Nota: Si se preguntaban porque los siete no desconfiaron de Reyna ni de Hedge fue porque si saben algo de sus vidas. Por ejemplo, Frank sabe que Hedge está por ser papá y Jason, Piper y Leo ya habían convivido con el. En el caso de Reyna, Jason creció con ella por lo que prácticamente se sabe su vida.**


	2. Coraje de enfrentarse Rey del Inframundo

**Disclaimer: La franquicia de Percy Jackson lamentablemente no es mía... aun ;)**

* * *

**~El Coraje de enfrentarse al Rey del Inframundo~**

Percy se sentía con los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada; sabía que los demás estaban a su alrededor ¿Sentirían ellos lo mismo que él?

Escuchó gritos. Empezó a recuperar la vista, echó un vistazo alrededor, los demás junto con Prometeo estaban parador a su alrededor con aspectos fantasmales. Percy siguió sus miradas para darse cuenta de que se encontraban en la sala del trono de Hades.

El dios estaba en su tamaño verdadero sentado en su trono con una mirada severa y enojada que era dirigida a su hijo, Nico. Di Angelo se veía como una pulga a comparación con su padre. Estaba notablemente furioso, movía sus manos mientras gritaba y se podía apreciar con toda claridad su acento italiano.

"¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!" insistía Nico.

"¡Ya te lo he dicho, Nicola di Angelo!¡No te pienso dar información!" bramaba Hades... a Nico si que se le podía reconocer el valor que tenía al enfrentarse a uno de los dioses más temidos...

"¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡También es nuestro problemas! De seguro van a escoger a Hazel para esa estúpida profecía. Necesito información, eso la podría ayudar" rogaba Nico aun furioso, "si algo le pasa... yo..." Nico ni siquiera podía terminar la frase que dijo casi en un susurro. Al decir esa última frase se veía reflejado en su mirada un profundo sentimiento de miedo y dolor.

"Ya te he dicho que no." respondió su padre en un tono que daba escalofríos dando por hecho que la discusión había terminado, aunque eso se podía notar en la mano llena de fuego negro de Hades.

"Adelante, amenázame otra vez con eso. Tal vez esta vez me mates a mi en vez de fundir un árbol de plata." retaba el semidiós con tono reprobatorio al Señor de los Muertos. "Pero entonces me retiro antes de que lo hagas. Si no me quieres ayudar no me importa, encontraré la información yo solo. Recuerda que tienes un corazón muy al fondo de ti. Y no me vengas con la débil y estúpida excusa de que no puedes interferir, tu nunca has hecho caso de esa ley, sino no me hubieras salvado a mí y a Bianca de morir el siglo pasado asesinados por el rayo maestro de Zeus."

Y así salió Nico de la sala del trono. Iba prácticamente corriendo, las sombras se cernían sobre él, sus fosas nasales se dilataban a causa de su furia y sus ojos destellaban con un brillo amenazante.

Una vez que estuvo suficientemente lejos, pateó una pequeña vasija de metal que estaba en el suelo y lanzó un grito de frustración, Cerró su puño y lo estampó contra la pared de mármol negro dejando un hoyo y grietas en la pared. Sus nudillos sangraban pero parecía que no le importaba.

Nico recargó su espalda en la pared y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Poco a poco empezó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentado en el frío suelo. Jaló sus piernas y las abrazó mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Después de uno o dos minutos su respiración se calmó. Se levanto y sin más siguió caminando a través de varios pasillos que parecían eternos hasta que llegó a unas puertas dobles hechas de un roble muy oscuro, abrió las puertas y entró.

* * *

**Nota: Busqué el nombre Nicolás en italiano en diferentes páginas y todas afirman que la traducción correcta es Nicola, yo la verdad tenía esa duda ya que en muchos fics vi que escribían Niccoló... ¿alguien aquí que me pueda decir si estoy bien?**


	3. Y Annabeth se hace pipí

**Disclaimer: Si fueran mis los personajes, posiblemente haría que Nico y Leo fueran felices... :'(**

* * *

**~Annabeth se hace pipí~**

Estoy seguro que en este momento Annabeth se estaba haciendo pipí...

La habitación a la que entró Nico no era grande ni enorme, era lo que le seguía y más, no podías ver el fondo. Este lugar era un biblioteca con papelería integrada.

Seis o siete esqueletos se arrodillaron frente a Nico. El Rey de los Fantasmas no dijo ni pio pero por alguna razón creo que él puede comunicarse con los muertos a través de telekinesis. Prometeo rápidamente explicó que Nico les había pedido que le trajeran todos los libros que hablaran del Tártaro y de Las Puertas de la Muerte.

Seguimos al italiano hacia tres mesas que estaban entre varios estantes. Al cabo de media hora, las mesas estaban llenas de pilas y pilas de libros. Nico tomó un libro, se sentó en un elegante sillón que estaba a un lado y empezó a leer.

Durante el transcurso de los que Prometeo dijo que eran tres días, Nico se dedicó a leer; no dormía ni comía, ¡NADA! Solo leía... Que paciencia...

Cuando terminó el último libro, aparecieron los esqueletos otra vez y empezaron a ordenar todo. Mientras tanto di Angelo se dirigió a la parte de la papelería, tomó un lápiz del número dos, una goma, un sacapuntas y una cartulina enorme, quizás incluso del tamaño de una cama matrimonial.

Se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia una pequeña mesa que al momento se ajusto al tamaño del papel. Nico se puso a dibujar frenéticamente. Como no podíamos leerle la mente, Prometeo nos dijo que los libros mencionaban algunos lugares del Tártaro con una muy vaga idea de donde estaban ubicados, estos lugares incluían las Puertas de la Muerte, también mencionaban sus funciones pero lo que no mencionaban era como cerrarlas. Así que Nico se dedicó a la dura tarea de poner todas las ideas de todos los libros juntas y hacer un mapa.

Dirigí mi mirada al hijo de Hades al tiempo que terminaba. Debía de darle crédito, el chico dibujaba muy bien. El Mapa era perfecto, todos los lugares que recuerdo estaban ubicados correctamente.

Nico le dio un toque a la mesa y ésta se convirtió en un caballete gigantesco. Nico lo estudió por quince minutos, acto seguido se fue corriendo.

El chico subía y bajaba escaleras, serpenteaba entre los pasillos, esquivaba sirvientes y prácticamente derrapaba en cada vuelta que daba. Y se detuvo. Nuevamente estábamos enfrente de unas puertas dobles que Nico no se detuvo a admirar, las abrió con un violento empujón y entró por un pasillo...

* * *

**Nota: Si ya lo se, nuevamente entra a otra habitación, pero decidí parar aquí porque la descripción de la habitación a la que acaban de entrar es algo extensa y da pie a otro evento así que...**


	4. Ese Maldito Niño Rico

**Disclaimer: Nico... ¡¿Por qué no eres mío?!**

**~Ese maldito niño rico~**

Me quedé inmóvil en donde terminaba el oscuro pasillo pues éste desembocaba a la habitación más genial que he visto.

La pared de enfrente era un librero en sí pero tenía un espacio en medio donde había unas puertas de cristal blindado que daban a un balcón. En el librero a la izquierda había una enorme colección de películas de toda clase y de toda época junto a la colección más impresionante de videojuegos de toda consola existente que jamás haya existido. En la parte media del librero, había una colección de libros (¡vaya!¿más?), cómics (sobretodo de Batman) y mangas por montones. Y en la parte a la derecha había pura música, llámese casets, CDs, discos de vinilo... y eran de un montón de géneros como música clásica, ópera italiana y germánica, rock y todas sus variaciones y electrónica...¡WOW!

En la pared del lado derecho había una gran cama que calculé era como King Size, en la pared había vitrinas que contenían una guitarra acústica y una eléctrica, un violín, un chelo y un bajo eléctrico. En la pared perpendicular a esa, la que estaba a la derecha de la desembocadura del pasillo, había una mesita de noche al lado de la cama, en la mesita habían unos lentes y una foto antigua que contenía a la familia Di Angelo en ella. Justo al lado de la mesita, estaba el sistema de sonido más impresionante que jamás haya visto, iba del piso al techo (que sería como tres metros mínimo), podía reproducir cualquier formato, ya sea casets, CDs, USBs, IPods, discos de vinilo, tenía radio... lo que sea que se te ocurra.

A la izquierda de la desembocadura del pasillo en la pared había un closet que se extendía hasta una puerta en la pared que estaba en frente de las vitrinas con instrumentos. Por lo que se podía ver, esa puerta conducía a un baño que se extendía detrás de la pared en donde se encontraba un televisor que abarcaba tres cuartos de dicha pared. Éste tenía todas las consolas de videojuegos existentes conectadas junto con un DVD, un Blu-ray y un reproductor de películas en VHS. Enfrente había una mesa con una Macbook-pro.

Si te fijabas en el techo podías observar que cada pared tenía pequeñas luces empotradas de color verde, blanco y rojo que mostraba la bandera italiana. Y para rematar, justo enfrente de mí, lo único que se interponía entre el pasillo y la puerta al balcón era un impresionante piano de cola negro.

Nuevamente centré mi atención en Nico. ¡Se estaba desvistiendo! Pero hubo algo en eso que me llamó la atención, el hecho que Nico durante sus dos semanas en el Tártaro cambió demasiado. El joven enfrente de mí tenía unos músculos ligeros en los brazos, tenía un poco de pectorales y ligeramente notorios cuadritos... ¡¿Qué demonios le hicieron haya abajo?! ¡Por el amor de Hera!... Nico por suerte se metió al baño con los boxers aun puestos. Cerró la puerta y está de más decir que se estaba bañando.

Salió al poco rato y se vistió. En su armario no había otra cosa que no fuera ropa negra... ¡Espera! Si había otra cosa, un refrigerador, unos cajones y varias mochilas... pero ahora que lo pienso todo era negro (-.-'). Tomó una de las mochilas, abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de a litro llena de néctar, una bolsa de ambrosía y cuatro botellas de a litro y medio de agua. Cerró el refri, metió las cosas en su mochila y abrió los cajones, sacó un par de vendas, barritas energéticas, varias granadas (la fruta del Inframundo... no me sorprende) y un poco de medicina mortal que podía pertenecer a un kit de primeros auxilios. También lo metió a su mochila. Acto seguido, movió un par de ropa hasta dejar un hueco y encontrar una puerta camuflada con la pared, abrió y entró.

¡Otra sorpresa!... era una armería llena de cualquiera arma imaginable hechas de hierro estigio. Nico avanzó hasta el fondo y tomo de un exhibidor su típica espada, se giró y tomó dos pequeñas dagas que se ató al tobillo y las ocultó con su pantalón. Se quedó parado un rato y después salió sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar ni arreglar nada dirigiéndose al balcón.

Empezó a pasar una pierna por el barandal, pensé que estaba loco. Al poco rato ya estaba del otro lado, se soltó del barandal y antes de caer al vacío se agarró del suelo del balcón. Se empezó a mecer como si estuviera en un columpio. Sin miedo de estar colgando de un cuarto piso (contando que cada piso tenía tres metros de alto, estaba a doce metros de altura), se soltó y al momento que se iba a estampar a la pared que estaba debajo del balcón, Nico hizo un viaje sombra a través de la sombra debajo del balcón. ¿Por qué esa sombra? No lo sabía, aunque creo que debo de admitir que el palacio de Hades esta bien iluminado...

* * *

**Nota: Siento que se puede confundir de que pared hablo así que aquí dejo un especia de diagrama de en que orden van las paredes:**

**_-Librero y puerta al balcón-_**

**T_..._,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_, -C**

** ..._,_,_,_,_,_,_, Piano..._,_,_,_,_,_, - A**

**V..._,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_- M**

**..._,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_, - A**

**_Closet_ -Pasillo- _Sistema de Sonido_**

** Espero así esté un poco más claro.**

**También debo de mencionar que este fue el penúltimo capítulo.**


	5. La Caída

**Disclaimer: Todo el copyright lo tienen Rick Riordan por crear a Nico y los antiguos griegos por crear su muy entretenida mitología.**

**~La Caída ~**

Aparecimos en una cueva que mágicamente recuerdo muy bien. Aquí fue donde mi mejor amigo Grover casi cae al vacío por las zapatillas aladas que nos había dado Luke. Era la cueva que daba a la entrada al Tártaro.

Nico estaba parado en el borde, inmóvil. Claramente estaba meditando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, probablemente le estaba rezando a todos los dioses.

Y así sin más se preparó para saltar, cuando un grito lo obligó a girar la cabeza. El dios del Inframundo iba corriendo y gritándole a su hijo frenéticamente que no lo hiciera.

"Lo siento, padre... pero tengo que intentarlo." dijo Nico en un susurro.

Y saltó.

* * *

Todo se volvió oscuro y cuando pude volver ver, yo estaba en el barco, donde había estado antes y Prometeo enfrente de mi sonreía muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Y...¿eso por qué fue?" pregunté un tanto confundido.

"¿Tú por qué crees? Tú y los demás, excepto Hazel y Jason, dudaban de él. Simplemente les mostré que a pesar de no conocerlos mucho que digamos, de tener un pasado complicado con uno de ustedes y que a pesar de lo mucho que la gente le teme, Nico los ayudó porque quiso, no vuelvan a dudar de su lealtad ."

Sin más que decir, el titán desapareció.

Otra vez me sentía como un estúpido, recordé el Tártaro y como Nico nos había ayudado y como cumplió con su promesa, recordé como gracias a él sobreviví la guerra pasada, como llegó con su ejército de zombies, como defendió a mis padres, recordé que entró al Laberinto de Dédalo porque Minos le dijo que yo estaba en problemas... sin duda yo era un estúpido por dudar del siempre leal hijo de Hades.

**~Fin~**

* * *

Notas: respondiendo a Hito, digamos que tengo una gran imaginación sobre la vida y talentos de di Angelo, así que...

Gracias por leer. Se aprecian los reviews :-)


End file.
